The Unstoppable Spider-Man: Full Ride
by bc 7788
Summary: For college sophomore Kevin Chan, AKA Connor Cheng aka Spider-Man, ESU film/bio should have been a breeze. Little did he know, that full ride didn't mean free tuition, but a gauntlet of friends, foes, and of course, student debt, in the heart of the city that never sleeps. But, that's if he can survive the rest to make it to class. Sequel/Soft Reboot to The Unstoppable Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

Just a story update. It's been a bit over two years since I wrote Unstoppable Spider-Man. It helped me rediscover my love for writing and partially get me into NYU film school. I am now a sophomore and just finished directing my first music video. That being said, I have always wanted to return to Connor's story.

So, with the release of the new Insomniac game, I am doing a soft reboot of Unstoppable. Everything that you already read happened and is still canon to Earth-1618 including Golden Age Spider-Man by Agent Brad Hall and Miraculous Scarlet Spider by Smacky. Some minor details will be altered to make it closer to Insomniac's universe.

 **Setting**

The story is set in 2018, Connor will be a sophomore in college at Empire State University (The Marvel equivalent of NYU), double-majoring in Biophysics and Film. Expect NYC nightlife and crime galore.

* * *

 **Connor Now (2015-2018)**

The trial that was being set up in TUSM, ended in Connor being placed on strict probation. Despite this, he was sanctioned as a Avengers Reserve member, and at the opening of the new story. has been active as Spidey, since 2014 with a brief hiatus late 2015, early 2016. Peter Parker went missing for about a year until about 2017. Connor was implicated in the disappearance and after having his death faked, went underground for a bit. Going to Chicago and training with Miles Morales, he finished high school in Chicago, under the alias of Kevin Chan, and entered ESU. He is still currently enrolled at ESU under the name Kevin Chan, but is working with SHIELD so he can be legally declared alive. Most people know him as Kevin and this allows him the traditional Spidey secret identity, very few people know he is actually Connor, save a SHIELD handler, Daisy Johnson/Quake, who is at ESU for a masters degree.

 **Connor's Life**

He is currently dating Andrea Julia "AJ" Watson, MJ and Peter's niece, who is known for her bright blue hair, she is a music major. He works part-time at the Daily Bugle still, but now as the webmaster. Emma Stacy unfortunately passed away from a school shooting that happened when Connor was in Chicago, he later returned to New York and brought the killer to justice, the new Sin Eater who went on a mass killing spree. Connor also dealt with the Tablet Of Order and Chaos and met the Spider-Man of the year 2139, who is his 2099 equivelent, Gavin Yeun. He has matured a little bit and is taking time to address the depression and anxiety he has via therapy. This was something that was not touched upon in the original, but due to my own growth will be addressed. He now is the older brother figure to the Parker family, as well as, his nephew Danny, who is training to bet the new Ricochet, at the very young age of eleven. You can probably find Connor in class, watching movies or sleeping when he's not Spider-Manning.

 **As Spider-Man**

In regards to where Connor is as Spidey, he now has his version of the Sinister Six, which includes the versions of The Lizard and Doc Ock established by this story, Sara Hardy, his ex-girlfriend has officially taken on the mantle of Black Cat. He is seen as the protector of New York and the Spider-Man of a new generation. In the intervening years since 2015, he has honed his skills in parkour and mastered the short-term super speed that used to cripple him upon use, now it's more of a wind taken out of him. He's now much smarter than he was as a teen, at Peter's level but not quite surpassing him just yet. Like I said, I'm pulling a lot from Spider-Man PS4 this time around. He is around twenty-years-old, and learning to cope with new responsibilities like tuition and bills.

I'm happy to revisit Connor and will most likely be launching the new story under the title **Unstoppable** **Spider-Man: Full Ride.** I debated doing the first chapter as a short film but figured this was better. To Smacky and Agent Brad Hall, Thank you guys for being so supportive of Connor the first time around, I hope you'll be back for the second.

Here's where I had planned to take the story back in 2016. See you all very soon.

* * *

Chapter 16: Hunted (Part One)

The neighborhood of Forest Hills was relatively quiet. The night was still and most people were in their beds dozing off. However, one house still had its lights on, and had been keeping them on for several days. This house belonged to one Christine Maguire nee Cheng. Inside her kitchen, a dim light glowed, as she listened to her son sleep in the next room. She was in her late 20s, a stewardess used to late nights. But this kind of night was one she despised. She was waiting for her younger brother to come home, the question being if he even-.

THUMP!

Connor Cheng dropped in front of the back door of his house. The teen was dressed in a gray hoodie, with a gray North Face backpack slung over his shoulder, tired, visibly distraught. T

ake one look at his eyes and one could see the weariness of a lone crusader. That's because Connor was also the vigilante known as Spider-Man, protege of one Peter Benjamin Parker and current student at SHIELD Academy East. Yes, Connor's life had taken a strange turn of events since that fateful spider bite. He'd grown stronger as a person, tackled an interdimensional group of vampires, and fought his way out of a landmark court case. Indeed life had been going well for him, until his mentor had disappeared leaving behind scant evidence for why. In the wake of this, the New York Underworld had set its sights on him, hoping to destroy-

"Are you going to come in?"

His sister, hands on hips looked at him through a pair of cat's eye glasses. Even at 1 AM, she still had the energy to sass him. He unlocked the screen door. He was surprised she was even home, she was supposed to be on call with United.

"Morning"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Did night school run long?"

He shrugged.

"I was uh sidetracked. Something on the police scanner, it's been busy all night"  
She picked up the copy of the Daily Bugle that sat on their kitchen table.

"This have anything to do with the disappearance?"

Connor awkwardly shuffled.

"Well, uh y'know gangsters and machine guns that sort of thing. We all took a beating out there, Raymond, Marc and me," Conor chewed on a chocolate bar.  
She looked at him. Her gaze lingering toward the shirt of his costume.

"Take off the jacket."  
Connor froze.

"What?"

"You heard me little brother."  
He slowly undid the zipper. The front of his costume was ripped in several places. Barely healing bruises were visible. Connor flipped down his hood and he could see cuts on his face. His knuckles were heavily bruised and his gloves were ripped. His hair was swept over a black eye. She looked him up and down, a concerned look on her face.

"It's not nearly that bad," he mumbled.

She looked at him, but his gaze wasn't focused on her but towards the other room, where Danny was currently sleeping. She spoke softly.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Get some rest, call in sick tomorrow if you have to. You can miss a day of school. They'll understand"  
"Just the one or-"  
"Both, Connor."

He nodded, pulling his glasses out of his pockets and headed up the steps, groaning slightly with every step. Chrissy watched as he limped up the steps. She wondered who her brother was trying to hunt down.

Captain Stacy had no idea who he was hunting. The past few months he'd been handling multiple cases, first was the Parker case, the murders of several prominent mafioso, and an all out war raging throughout the city and up and down the East Coast. The names had only gotten more confusing. The Genovese were linked with the Maggia, Manfredi was taking shipments of SHIELD-level sonic rifles and spreading them across the country.

"Dad?"

He looked up to see Emma, hands or her hips, quizzically eyeing him.

"Why do you have a weirdo Beautiful Mind thing going on here?"

He ran his hands through his hair.

"It's just something going on with a case."

She walked over and studied the board.

"Dad, this looks like a mess." She walked toward him. "Are you OK?"

He sighed.

"Emma, I can't deal with this right now, you have school in the morning."  
She looked at him, narrowed her eyes and walked off.

Phillip reached into a desk drawer and removed a small note. The note itself was a photo of his sister, with his daughter's next to it.

"History will repeat itself."

Philip sighed. Dark times were on the horizon and he had no way to handle what was next.

The Next Day

Light streamed through Connor's bedroom window. It was early or late, he didn't actually know for sure. He was bleary-eyed and slowly sat himself up, stretching as he did so. The house was relatively quiet with only the sound of the kitchen TV on. Connor checked his watch. 2:30 PM. He blinked. He'd slept 13.5 hours and most definitely missed school. Cursing himself, he looked at the note on his bed.

Little brother,

Went to JFK, flying tomorrow to DFW, back on Friday.

Called both schools, they're ok with you taking a couple of days off.

Go to an actual doctor(not Night Nurse)

No web swinging, suit's on your dresser.

Danny comes home at 4.

-Chrissy

Connor sighed and hopped out of bed, walking his way over to the kitchen where the small TV played news coverage of the gang war that had ripped the city. Connor slowly ate a bowl of Lucky Charms as the news shifted to him. Connor picked up his phone and looked at the tweets under #Spiderman.

DailyBugle #Spiderman sightings increased over past month. CCheng on wits' end?

FactChannel Spider-Man public opinion at 80%

MidtownHighSGA #Spiderman for canned food drive

realDonaldTrump #Spiderman is a loser, i would've defeated those Maggia scumbags by now, had the Mexicans do it for me.

ParkerIndustries #Spiderman endorses the brand new Webware 3!

JKD #Spiderman is dumb as hell.

Jane7676 #Spiderman is Asian?

TomHolland1996- Go see Captain America: Civil War #Spiderman

Connor sighed. No one was reporting on the fact that Peter freaking Parker had basically dropped off the face of the earth and had been missing for 3 months . In the ensuing chaos, he had dived wholeheartedly into tracing the madness that had spiraled from it. Every free moment he had not spent on school, homework or releasing sexual frustration was spent taking down the mobsters and gangs that had popped up. In retrospect he actually missed fighting one bad guy a week. The regularity of one costumed crazy and the occasional fameseeker had been good for him.

That was another thing, he'd become somewhat of a B-List celebrity in the wake of his court trial, and people often called him out on the internet. Although this had been the first time Donald Trump had called him out, public opinion towards him had gone up and down. People said he was merely a pretender, kids argued that he was a way better Spider-Man than Peter. Activist groups claimed Miles Morales was the better Spider-Man, and Marvel merely sent him a letter saying not to do anything too dangerous.

Connor sat down. He sighed. The suit sat on his bedside. This was not a pair of the regular red and blues. This suit was mostly spandex, armored padding on the shoulders, elbows and knees. The web pattern remained the same, the front and back spiders were also similarly reinforced. His eyepieces had changed to a more silver-white, they also tended to shrink and expand with his eye movements, more or less, something he'd adapted from the MCU version, to cut out unnecessary stimuli along with the webshooter design. He was still mad that he'd not even been considered for the reboot, but he'd made his peace with it. Overall, the suit was built to take a beating, his exact words to Leo Zelinsky. Unfortunately, it was not built to take on Maggia gunfire night after night, or cops, or for some reason Shocker. He wasn't sure if this was the original or some successor, but he ran into this guy consistently, and repeatedly made vibrator jokes. Connor chuckled a little bit. Shocker. What kind of a name was that anyway? His phone buzzed. It was Emma.

"Yo."  
"Yo, really?"

Connor shrugged.

"Hey, what would you have prefered?"

He could hear her eyeroll.

"Were you at school today?"

"Nope, slept in, sides' finished my finals."

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm doing a public service."  
"Can you get over to the Bugle? We need to talk."

"Yeah, uh can you open a window? I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
"Cool, seeya."

Connor hung up his phone and stood up, he winced a little bit, on second thought, maybe he should take the subway.

Daily Bugle

The Daily Bugle was alive with activity. The bullpen had been remodeled to have a more modern feel. Emma still wasn't used to all the glass and metal and touchscreens. You could've called her a traditionalist, but she missed the feel of wooden desks and bullpens. Today had been, in her own words, a slow day. She sat back, propped her leg on her desk and shut her eyes for a second.  
"Um Hello?"

The voice of a teenage girl not much older than herself caught her attention.

She looked up to see a tall girl with long dark hair and a quizzical look on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED/RETURNED TO IN UNSTOPPABLE SPIDER-MAN: FULL RIDE


	2. Chapter 1 Preview

**_Hi guys, little sneak preview here. I have class tomorrow but I wanted to link the fancast for Full Ride and give a sneak peak._**

 ** _Review so I can continue on top of sc_ hool work.**

imgur: THE UNSTOPPABLE SPIDER-MAN + THE UNSTOPPABLE SPIDER-MAN FULL RIDE FANFICTION LOOKBOOK

CHAPTER 1

"How can I be substantial if I do not cast a shadow? I must have a dark side also If I am to be whole."

― **C.G. Jung, Modern Man in Search of a Soul**

 **EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY DOROTHY WALKER SCHOOL OF THE ARTS Wilson Fisk Institute for Film And TV.**

 **Room 006**

 **THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 6TH 2018**

"Now the key to great writing is great characters, full-fledged ones, does everyone understand that?"

Professor Grillo looked around at the sea of young faces in her screenwriting class. They were all listening to her intently, jotting down notes. The small room of her recitation allowed her an intimacy with her students

She continued on, "The psychologist Carl Jung said that we all have our shadow selves, our id-" She brought up an image of KIngpin, Wilson Fisk, clad in a prison jumpsuit.

"that fights our superego". She switched to an image of Fisk as a philanthropist, grinning at the dedication ceremony of the institute. The class began to buzz. She sipped her coffee.

"The goal for all of you, both as writers and as young people is to become an integrated being. In balance with the Id and the superego. The goal is not to indulge or repress either, but to manage it and I should see that in your writing as well."

The class nodded.

She noticed that one seat had been empty for over an hour now, that of Kevin Chan. All the boy had left was his laptop, something muttered about a bathroom break as he sped out the door. The kid seemed to have a bit of a twitchiness to him, a hyper-awareness, maybe ADD. But she brushed it off, remembering the times the young man had wheeled in on his wheelchair the previous year and spoke of his stress and anxiety.

Poor kid, only nineteen and seemed like he had the weight of the world of his shoulders. She pushed him aside and continued, pulling out a book on Greek mythology, and opening it,

"Okay, let's move onto something that's a bit different, let's talk about the Greek Gods and how we embody that in ourselves and how there are gods among us. Key part of the western storytelling tradition, here."

She pulled up a photo of The Avengers and then on Spider-Man. The class began to talk even louder.

"Maybe a key part of our city as well. Let's start with Hermes, a young speedy trickster of sorts, sound familiar?"

 **Financial District, Manhattan The Same Time.**

" _How does Spider-Man embody Hermes?"_

"Definitely not my speed, that's for sure."

HIgh above Midtown Manhattan, a figure dressed in a red and black suit, swung on a gossamer strand of spider-web. The costume was striking to say the least, webbing covered his arms and torso, a large bulbous spider adorned his chest and his eyes were hidden by silver lenses with black outlining. A red belt with red cartridges adorned his waist and a pair of high tech wrist-bracelets "web-shooters" shot the webbing at high speed. To call him intimidating would be maybe a bit much, as he swung with a lazy sort of ease, waving at people below, who shouted at him.

"Go Spidey!"

"Loving the new threads!"

"Costumed freak!"

This was the protector of New York, **The Unstoppable Spider-Man.** Kevin Ethan Chan. In reality he was actually, Brian Connor Cheng. But no one knew that. Everyone thought he was dead, killed by SHIELD agents while attempting to escape to Chicago.

That had been two years ago now. Same with the Stacys dying and Peter's disappearance and eventual rescue. Same with Chicago and same with him having to restart his life over. But soon that'd be over. It was sophomore year and his three years of witness protection were almost over. Free to visit Chrissy and Danny and Sarah at last.

" _Yes I would agree he has some Apollo in him, the original had a bit more, the new one's not exactly up to the physical standard."_

"Oh come on, Professor Grillo!" he screamed. "So what you can't see my abs in the suit, big fucking deall-"

He dropped the webline and grunted as he tried to hone in on the voice of his professor, while doing a triple flip, over the noise of the police scanner in his other ear, which was humming with activity.

" _ **All units in Financial District, mugging on Fulton street, please respond."**_

" **Shouldn't you take care of that?",** the voice of his suit AI Liz chimed in. She sounded a bit like Demi Lovato. In retrospect, Connor regretted programming the AI to resemble his celebrity crush. But he had his immature tendencies still. He chimed back, "Does this really seem like the right time? I still haven't gotten the remote note taking software to work."

" **You're still several blocks away from school, and only 500 meters from the crime."**

"Okay, okay, prepare suit for accelerated mode."

" **Accelerated mode protocol engaged."** The weblines on his suit, the chest spider and the lenses glowed white as a HUD inside his mask displayed a voltmeter. His breathing became much, much deeper and his muscles flexed violently. His body seemed to release an ungodly amount of steam and green lightning seemed to spark off his body.

" **Beginning calibration for accelerated mode. Current bioelectricity output at 40,000 volts. Lactic acid levels normal. Oxygen intake optimized"**

Connor curled himself up into a ball, rapidly accelerating as he descended towards a group of thugs.

"This better work."

" **80,000 volts. Yes it will."**

" **120,000 volts."**

That was the last thing Connor heard before he crashed into a group of thugs, leaving a crater in his wake.

 _ **Preview over**_

 _ **Full Ride Arc 1: Back In the Swing 0.5**_


End file.
